The Third Generation
by Lillikins2013
Summary: Lily Potter is the daughter of THE Harry Potter. But more importantly In her mind the granddaughter and godgranddaughter of pranking legends Sirius and James. Her year 3 at HSOWAW will take a turn when her position as the reining prankster is challenged


Lily, Sirius, James and Remus all stood watching the sleeping girl. She looked exactly like her mother with flaming red hair spread out to all sides around her head. But there was something different, something that made her incredibly Weasley-like face, un-Weasley like.

That was her beautiful almond shaped green eyes, her grandmother's and her father's.

So there the three men stood while Lily sat, cradling the girls head, unnoticed by the naked eye, four ghosts.

"I'm telling you Padfoot, how could she be anything like you? She never even _met_ you?"

"Yeah, and in case you haven't noticed Prongs, she hasn't met you _either_." Sirius turned away and pouted.

"Yes, but I'm her blood."

"Oh, would you both be quiet!" Lily said in a stage whisper, "its common knowledge that she's most like me! Look at her room."

Which wasn't entirely true, half of the room did look like it was taken out of James' room. With posters of sleeping Quidditch stars, and a broom pinned up on the wall, it looked like something James would've had.

But the other side was completely different. On the walls were bookshelves that housed a number of books, so many that it might have rivaled Hogwarts library.

The room looked as though it two completely different rooms had been cut in half and two different half's had been put together to create this one.

The room was, in fact, so large, that the line between the two sides was blurred.

So there the ghosts stood. Trying to decide who James and Lily's granddaughter was most like.

Yes, their granddaughter. Lily Nymphadora Potter. Daughter of Ginny and Harry Potter, god-daughter of Ron Weasley, husband of Hermione Weasley, father of Fred Arthur Weasley.

They had watched her as they had watched her father, Harry, through his years at the Dursleys and eventually, Hogwarts.

Lily (the girl) was in fact, was a pleasant mix, showing both her fathers Marauder blood and mothers studious side. So much, in fact, that it had become a competition of who she most resembled.

There had never been any question with Harry, though. He was so much like James, sneaking about the castle in his invisibility cloak, watching people on the Marauders Map.

But with Lily, she was top of the class and very bright. Always had her homework completed and an avid reader.

But then again, she was a chaser for the Gryffindor Team, much to the delight of her grandfather, and successful prankster. Always very cunning, so much that she was the enemy of the entire Slytherin house.

Of course, as much was expected after an incident during her second year. She and her partners in crime, her cousin Fred and best friend Stephanie Malfoy, daughter of Draco and Malicso Malfoy had set off Dungbombs in the Slytherin common room.

Sirius and James never thought they could be so proud.

Remus remained the impartial judge, rarely pulled into such contests.

"Well, Lils, though this might come as a shock to you, it's not you; it's probably Hermione that forced this studying habit onto her. So, in fact, she is more like me."

"James, James, James, when will you learn. It's got nothing to do with her. Lily's just going through a time in her life when she's out growing such childish things as pranking," Lily told her husband, in a tone as if she was informing a child, "and soon enough she'll stop it all together. And then I'll see that smirked wiped off you face as those posters are replaced by more bookshelves."

Lily knew no such thing would happen. Though she was dead, she still had her motherly instinct and that told her that her granddaughter's life was perfectly balanced. She would never give up on either side, but she wouldn't let James get his way.

"Out…outgrow…childish? How could you say such things, Lily? We never _outgrew _pranking, and Marauder is in her blood."

"Lillian Nymphadora Potter! If you don't come down to breakfast right now you will miss you appointment!" The group heard Ginny Potter call from the first floor.

"NO!" The seemingly sleeping Lily called from her bed. Suddenly and without warning Lily was above her bed, as if being hung by her ankle. "JAMES BLOODY POTTER IF YOU DO NOT LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT I SWEAR I WILL DO MORE THAN KILL YOU!"

"Geez, you think you'd be able to take a joke." Muttered her older brother from her doorway, leaning casually against the door frame, and took the spell off his sister.

"Remind you of someone?" Remus muttered.

"Even has the name to match!" Sirius put in proudly, he obviously had not caught (or chose to ignore) Remus' mocking tone.

"Com'on! Up and adam Lils, you'll be late for your _appointment_." James said, repeating his mothers' words. He received a pillow thrown at his face.

"Shut up." Lily said into her pillow.

"Well, if you won't get up, I'll make you." And with that, Lily was levitated into the air, out her door and down the stairs to the kitchen where breakfast awaited them.


End file.
